Keith's birthday dance
by Fairymaiden23
Summary: Modern: When its Keith's birthday the guys convinces him to go to a striped club. Little did Keith know that he'll have the time of his life. First fan fiction good critic please!
1. Chapter 1

Kallura

Chapter 1

Keith has never gone to a stip club before untill now, its not that he never thought of going, but the rest of his friends talked him into it and sweared that it was there treat since it was his birthday. They picked a spot near the stage and sat down ordering dinks. The first couple of dancers were great, even lance got a lap dance from a red head( that probably was a wig) but the main event was just starting.  
The stage dimmed and the lights were a violet hue when Demi lovato"Confident" started to play. There was a lone silowete on the stage. The figure had long legs and her hair looked wavy that cascading down to her lower back. When she appeared Keith's eyes almost popped out of his head. She was gorgeous! Her skin was a smooth chest nut color and he couldn't believe that her snow colored hair looked natural. She wore a mini dark blue vest that was half way zibbed up showing her light pink bikini top underneath with matching bottoms that hugged her butt just right with a pair of dark blue heeled boots. Her back was arched that made her mane look longer wail she slid around the pole. Lance wouldn't stop wolf howling at her and Shiro was pointing at him yelling that it was his birthday. She gave him a dazzling smile and started to stout over to them. Hunk and lance put out there hands for her and she took them stepping down off of the stage swaying her hips making her way in front of Keith. She started to circle her hips slowly wail not breaking eye contact with him. She started to unzip the rest of her vest down and took it off leaving her in her pink bikini top that went really well with her skin tone. Keith's face felt hotter but couldn't look away from her. His friends hollering started to drift away from his ears listening only to her breathing.  
She moved her hands up her exposed stomach over her perk breast, all the way behind her neck and back down. Keith wanted to touch her so bad right now. He was in a daze that felt like a dream, a dream that if someone were to wake him up at this moment, that person was going to die. Her eyes were a light blue with the reflection of the pink neon lights on her iris. Her parted lips and eyeshadow were a peach color. She started to move closer and lean in untill she moved on top staddeling him. At this moment Pidge started to record this lap dance. And at this moment he was hard. He hoped that she wouldn't feel it but all those thoughts flew out the window when she paused for a second and shyly smiles down at him. His brain had short sercute and he was a goner now. She grasped both of his hands and moved them behind her placing them on her lower back and then sliding them on top of her butt. If his face wasn't t burning then it sure was now. Somewhere in the background he heard one of his friends comment how "He really is the red lion now" followed by chuckles and more hollering. She let go of his hands and leaned over to his ear. " You must be a first timer, just relax and enjoy it wail it last" She whispered with a British accent. Now he was definitely hooked. "A beautiful women is sitting on top of me, ill enjoy every ounce of time I have with you" she smiled wider. " Including your friend here if I'm not mistaken". He looked down between there bodies and sure enough HE was awake. He looked back at her and notice her cheeks were tinted red as well. That's when she started to slowly grind against him and he almost lost it. All he could do was squeeze her butt to prevent him to pull her pelvis down harder on him. Her lips parted wider in a silent cry and looked down at him with hooded eyes. She lunged forward almost clanking teeth with him. He squeezed her butt again only for her to cup his jaw with both of her hands battling for dominance with there tounge. She was the first to pull away and quickly licked his bottom lip and nicked it before slowly sliding off his lap climbing back up the stage leaving Keith with hooded eyes and in a sexual frustrated state. On top of the stage she paused then turned back around to the group. Her hair still framing her face she coyly smiles and reaches behind her back and neck untieing her top. She took her bikini top and and threw it right onto Keith's chest. Covering her breast with one arm she winked and turned back walking till she got to the back of the stage with the song ending and the lights shutting off for the paformance. The place was buzzing with applause and wistels. Cheering her stage name.  
She was "Altea" 


	2. Chapter 2 the day after tomorrow

Chapter 2

They were both naked. Her hands braced against the wall leaving her butt in the air for him to see her glorious body. He came up behind her moving her hair out to the side and kissed her neck gently, then her shoulder. She smelled good like sun kissed skin and and Japanese cherry blossoms.

Their skin looked perfectly contrast together. He reached over with one hand and cupped her. She arched against his finger that parted her lower lips and worked his magic.  
"An other round? She smiled" He started slow strokes with his pointing finger she was already wet from earlier making wet lewd sounds from below her waist.

She rolled her head back with her lips parted in pleasure with her eyes blissfully closed and smiled. He added an other digit and started to pump making her juices gush over his knuckles.

The room was clouded in there own musk, the sound of her moaning and his heavy breathing, it smelled like sex in his apartment.  
With his other hand he grasped her right breast and and started rolling her nipple.

She let out a surprised cry and tried looking over her shoulder.  
"He...Mmm!" He pumped faster brushing her clitoris with every pump making her head cloud with pleasure .  
She tried talking again focusing to get the words past her lips.

"Kei...* _gasp_ *...oooh keithhh..." she moaned. He smirked loving those sounds that was coming out of her sweet lips. He moved his hands away from her and turned her around showing her his hand that was covered with her body fluids.

"All this for me" he licked the palm of his hand up to his fingers.  
" For you.." She claimed.  
"That's good to hear" his dark violet eyes shined with adoration for her.

He would travel the galaxy for her if she asked him too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his, her hands in his jet black hair lightly playing with it.

They pulled away leaving a string of there mixed saliva till it broke apart, there tongue's still out panting. Then Keith started to kiss down her neck then used the flat of his tongue sliding down between her perky breast back up and sucked on her left breast lightly biting her dark nipple, then kissing it softly tickling her skin making her giggle.  
He did the same treatment to the other wail her hands were still in his hair.

She sighs in content. He continued down her body with his tongue past her belly button, his hands on her hips lightly squeezing them.  
She was still leaning against the wall when he was on his knees in front of her. Her eyes shined and matched the color of the sky in the clear summer.

Her snow colored hair was wild from rolling out of bed. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat.  
She was gorgeous...he gently squeezed her thighs and lifted one leg over his shoulder, her heel meeting his muscled back. She felt his breath meeting between her legs and he knew that this was her favorite foreplay before sex.

Her hands were still in his hair when he slurped the dripping juices from her vagina and her lips parted open, crying out. Her fingers were pulling his hair wail he dived in again pulling her lower lips apart this time.

She looked down to see him only to meet his eyes looking up to her, his pupils dioleted with lust.  
She tried not to close her eyes, but then he moved his tongue with slow long strokes over her clit over and over making her hit her head against the wall with a low groan in her throat.  
His nose buried in her pubic curls and then to quickly he pulled her clitoris sucking hard making her yell out loud followed by a moan hitting her climax hard.

Yup... He was defiantly going to get a complaint from his neighbor's. He still used his tongue on her helping riding it out. Her knees buckled, but he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa there" he chuckled  
"That was... "She sighed  
"Intense?" He asked smirking  
She laughed almost losing her breath.  
"In a word..." she pecked His lips

She crawled on top of his lap were his member proudly stood at attention.  
"But were not finished yet...are we cowboy?"  
She stroked his cock first before adjusting her self to slide it in-

His eyes cracked open feeling the outside light hit him in the face. It was a Sunday when Keith woke up the next morning, his head was hammered.  
"A dream...? He groaned and rubbed his face with both of his hands stopping when his cell phone started to ring.

"Lance..?" He considered if he should answer, or not, but decided to be nice since he didn't feel like arguing .  
"Hello...?" He rasped out.  
"Open up!" He pulled the cell away from his ear at the last second.

Grumbling he flipped the covers and moved over to the window looking down. Lance was on the sidewalk wearing his usual jacket and jeans with a deep blue Bennie looking up at his window, one hand with his phone to his ear, and the other with a small paper bag and two coffee cups.

"I brought ya a cinnamon twist!" Lance claimed raising his arms up.  
" Hold on.. Fuck! " Keith looked down and noticed a problem.  
"Cmon man I'm freezing out here! "

After he took care of his morning situation, Keith pulled on a pair of dark jeans to walked back over to his room and buzzed the bottom on his com to let lance in. And soon enough he heard a loud knock that made his head pulse. Trying to walk fast he grabbed a random shirt from the floor and pulled it on. Swinging the door open lance walked right in.

" Hey man! Took you long enough, just thought I'd swing by and get cha breakfast, you just woke up?"  
"Ahh.. Ya...right before you called" Keith scratched the back of his head stiffening a yawn.

Lance handed Keith the small bag and a cup of coffee patting his back.  
"Got you black coffee just in case" lance elbowed him making Keith grunt with a thanks  
"You slept pretty late buddy...you dreamt of that girl from last night eh? she was a looker ".  
Keith's face flushed pink.  
Eh I...ah.. Keith tried to clear his throat trying to get his mind back on track.  
"You could say that"

"How does it feel being twenty-three?" Lance walked over to the beat up couch and flopped down. Keith slowly followed but kept standing.  
"Ah...the same..I guess" he shrugged.  
Lance nodded perishing his lips up  
"understandable"  
"Listen, I got an amazing idea!" Lance jumped off the couch.

" Fire away" Keith gestured his cup toward lance to continue and took a swig of his coffee.  
"Since you seemed smitten with this Altea lady back at the night club". Lance did a signature hand shooting guns with his hands.  
" Why don't you go get her number? It looked like she was interested too".  
At that moment Keith almost shot his hot coffee out of his nostrils.

W...what? Sh...that's her job to look interested in a costumer! Keith claimed almost flustered at the idea.  
"I don't think sooo she was really getting into that lap dance she was giving you". Lance said crossing his arms glancing over to Keith.  
"And I don't even thing she charged us for it either so..." He lifted his hands up with his eyes open wide, as if it was clearly obvious. "

" You can't fool these eyes!"  
Keith looked down softly drumming his finger on the cheap paper cup of his coffee.  
"Cmon! At least you could say that you tried right? Lance jabbed Keith's free arm.  
"The worst thing that could happen is for her to say no".  
"Plus...you only turn twenty -three once right?"

Keith was silent thinking it thorough, and finally excepted Lance's idea. Only if they took his car because lance had terrible taste in music.


	3. Chapter 3

Allura came home late last night making her sleep in a little later than usual. It was Sunday, and for Allura that meant she had a free day to herself. She stretched out her sore muscel's, and got out of bed getting ready to face the day.

She had to do some errands, so she took a quick hot shower to warm herself up. After washing her hair, she lathered her body with her new Japanese cherry blossom shower gel as steam hit the bathroom mirror making it fog up.

When she got out wrapping herself with a towel she started to draw out little things like happy faces, and sqiggles with her index finger on the mirror. Then she started to draw a face with shaggy hair.

She looked at what she drawed and relized it resembles the guy who she saw yesterday.  
"The birthday boy" She grinned at the little drawn figure, and whipped the whole mirror down with her hand.

*******************************  
Couple of blocks away at the strip club. Keith pulled his red dodge pick up truck into a parking space shutting off the ignition.

"Lets go man!" lance unbuckled himself, and stepped out of Keith's truck. Keith followed after lance.  
"Why are you coming in?" Keith asked shoving his hand in his dark jacket.

"Im your wing man I have to see if your really going to do it, besides I wanna see if that red head is here" lance wiggled his eyebrows.  
"You know that was a wig right?"  
"What?" lance opened the door letting Keith walk in first.

Keith stopped, and turned his head toward lance.  
"We don't even know if she's working today"  
"Well know soon enough" lance shoved him forward.

They walked inside glancing around. The lights were dimmed down with the stage in the back. It wasn't as packed as last night, but there were a couple of middle age men in the building already. No doubt with a wife, and kids at home.

On there right side was the bar so they decided to walk towards it.  
A cute bartender girl was serving drinks, and lance couldn't pass up the opportunity to run his mouth.

"Hellooo..."lance smiled, showing his sparkling teeth.  
The bartender looked over at them giving a polite smile.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Yes. you. can.. See, my friend here" lance grabbed Keith by the shoulder.  
"Is looking for one your dancers that goes by the name Altea? He wanted a private dance from her.

Keith's head snapped towards lance almost giving himself a whiplash.  
"Altea..? I don't thing that she's available today... Im sorry. We have other dancers. "  
Lance shook his head  
"That's alright, thanks for the help!"  
"Here, for your time" lance pulled out two fives and put it in her tip jar.

Walking out they mad there way to the parking lot.  
"We can try next weekend" lance said wail they got inside the truck. Keith turned the key starting the engine letting it warm up.

" Its fine lance, I appreciate what your trying to do here...I know I haven't been social since...Beverly, but im fine"  
Keith pulled out of the parking lot, and drove out to the street stopping at a light.  
"Its been two years Keith" lance glanced over to his friend. Keith sat there gripping the steering wheel letting out a breath.  
"I know"  
The light changed back to green. Pressing down the gas pedal they headed back to Keith's place.

Allura came out of the grocery store, and noticed the tepeture dropped a bit. The wind stung her cheeks wail she pushed the cart to her car. She was wearing her black rain boots with her dark grey yoga pants with her dark winter vest over her blue long sleeve shirt with a matching beanie. It was only October, but the weather was just getting colder. When she came home she remembered a little too late that she had to change her oil in her car. She looked at her watch, it was 2: 56. She figured since it was Sunday the garage might be closed, and decided she'll go tomorrow instead after her morning job at the coffee shop.  
After she kicked off her boots to put the food away. She made a quick sandwich, grabbed her favorite chips, and munched down watching an old black & white movie that was starting with her throw blanket on her lap. Half way into the movie her cell began to ring. She saw who was calling and smiled.

"Hellooo?"  
"Hey watchcha doing girl?"  
"Just got home, watching the telly"  
"Hm..ok "  
"What?" Allura sat up on her couch.  
"Nothing much...its just.. some visitors came by during lunch"  
"So..isn't there always?" Allura took anther bite of her sandwich.

"It just so happens that they asked about you spacificaly for a private dance"  
"Ok..so who were they?"  
"Do you remember last night? The young man that you gave a lap dance to..." Allura swallowed hard.

"The birthday boy"

*******************************  
Keith parked in his usual parking space, and claimed out of his truck closing the door shut.  
"Well.. I guess ill see you some time this week" lance closed his door.  
"Sure" Keith replied with a nod.  
"You going in with hunk at the shop tomorrow ?"  
"Around eight, I guess"  
Lance nodded.

"Take it easy alright?" lance jabbed Keith's arm.  
"You too"  
"Later" lance waved heading to his car.  
"Later"  
Keith headed up the stairs to his apartment.  
Once he got inside he peeled off his jacket, and turned on his TV flipping the channels settling on a black & white movie.

"Hmm... Roman holiday" Keith grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you readers for giving my story a chance. Don't be shy to give me a review. Hope that all of you keep reading!  
Enjoy!

5:45 AM

Keith woke up early in the morning doing his morning work out running two miles around his naiborhood. When he came back home, he took a quick warm shower speed washing his hair, and body. He stepped out of the bathroom running a towel through his dark mane walking to his dressier.

Since he was only going to Hunks garage for work he wore a beat up long sleeve under his button up uniform shirt that Hunk provited with casual black slacks slipping on his work boots, and jacket.

He grabbed a protain shake, and a banana walking out the door. Starting his truck, and letting it warm up he thought it was going to be a regular average week.

Allura got up getting ready for work on her own pace. She was always pretty good at timing herself when she was in a rush. She showered, and quickly got dressed in her waitress uniform in a white colored button down long sleeve with a black pencil skirt in her plain black heels.

She styled her hair in a high bun with two braids on each side of her head pining them in the back of her head carfully. With her fingers busy, her mind drifted to the young man from the strip club.

She blinked at herself in the mirror wondering why he asked for her made her fidgit. It wasn't a big deal, alot of costumers come back requesting dancers that they fancied.

She sighed looking at herself in the mirror fixing her hair to frame her face.  
"Pull yourself together Allura...you will NOT be a fidgeting fool over a boy!" with that, she applied on light make up.

She pulled on her warm jacket with her purse, grabbing a pop-tart to go.  
She got inside her small blue bug, and drove to her day job at the brunch cafe "Arus"

On his way to work Keith stopped by a donut place, and picked up a couple of kalaches. Once he pulled in the parking lot Hunk just arrived in his big canary yellow truck. They got out of there veacels Keith pulling out the donut box with Hunk already waving at him wearing his beat up yellow sweater with his hunter green winter vest.

Both met at the front doors of the garage.  
"Morning Keith!" Hunk pull out his keys.  
"Hey"  
"Hows your day going?...* _gasp_ * are those...what I thing they are?" Hunk covered his mouth with his fingerless gloved hands.  
"Alright so far..."Keith shrugged holding out the box.

"And ya, I brought some kalaches" Hunk started to rub his hands together.  
"Ooooh man oh man oh man!" Hunk opened the box grabbing one, and took a bite out of it. Loving how the bread was warm, and how the cheese stretched. "Your the best Keith!" Hunk swallowed.

With that, both young men walked inside. Keith set down the box on the front desk wail Hunk opened up the rest of the shop.  
"The others should show up in a bit" Hunk called out to Keith from the back.  
Keith start to open the blinds from the front windows letting natural light hit inside, then making his way to the back where Hunk was sliding the garage doors up.  
"Nice day huh?" Keith asked.  
"Sure is" Hunk smiled.

*********************************  
It was a steady day for Allura. Through out the day, small families came in to have lunch together. Every once in awail, stay at home Moms came in with there small children. Some of the children were adorable trying to order for themselves, that had polite manners. Others were quite a handful.

One young man with hair almost the same as hers tried to hit on her wail taking his order.  
"Ill have the biscutes, and gravy... with the side order of you" He didn't try to touch her like the other men. The man just looked at her with smouldering eyes.

She had to admit he was attractive in his own way, but she felt something a bit off about him.

The day flew by, and Allura's shift ended at 2. Tips were fine, but now she had plenty of time to drive to the nearest garage to change her oil. Waving to her Co-workers goodbye, she pulled on her jacket walking to her car. She started to make her way to the closes garage with the navigation on her phone.

*********************************  
One of his co workers drove up a blue bug for an oil change. Sliding on his warm fingerless gloves Keith went to work. He soon finished with the car, and wiped his fingers with the small towel that hangs from his pant pocket.

The shop wasn't crazy packed since it was around lunch time, so it was steady so far. Hunk was busy fixing a radiator leak under a car humming to himself. The other workers helped around wail jamming out from a tiny radio at the far corner of the garage playing classic rock.

Keith started nodding his head to the beat from the radio wail walking to the front desk to grab a slightly stale kalache. He bite into the bread when he saw a glimbs of a snow color at the corner of his eye. Turning, he almost choked trying to swallow down the piece of the kalache.

It was her. She was sitting in one of the waiting chairs busy looking through the old magazine's to notice him right away. Her hair was pulled into a high bun, and wore a uniform under her coat like she worked at some kind of resterant. She tore her eyes away from the page she was looking at finally meeting his gaze, and froze.

Both didn't know how to react at that moment. So Keith took the first move summoning up his courage, and opened his mouth. And spoke.  
"Which car is yours?" Keith almost stuttered out.  
"Oh Mines ah.." She cleared her throat real quick.  
"Mines the blue bug" she answered. Keith put his food back down on a peice of napkin.

"Im finished with it, so if you like I can pull it up for you now"  
"That would be great" she got up walking over to the front desk facing him.  
"How much?" he noticed just how blue her eyes were. In the daylight they looked different. He tryed not to think about her in his dream from the other night.

"It'll be thirty" he clarified.  
She handed over her card which he looked over the printed name.  
Allura...  
She brushed back her hair behind her ear looking to the side. He noticed her ears are a bit pointed at the tips wail ringing up her card. He thought it was cute. Handing her card back their fingers briefly brushed each other.

"Ill go get your car now" he rushed out to the garage speed walking toward the bug. He got inside the driving seat gripping the steering wheel.  
"What the hell?" Looking up he saw himself in the review mirror.  
"She probably thinks your a dork now" he groaned out.

Starting the car he drove to the front were she was waiting for him outside the door. Parking real quick he climbed out walking toward her to hand over her keys.  
"You should be all set miss"

"Thank you" she still stood there in front of him brushing back her hair again. She looked at him in the eyes fiddling with her keys.  
"I appreciate it"  
"Keith"  
"Pardon?" she asked.  
"Im Keith" he held out his hand to her.

After litteraly a minute, he noticed a small smile started to form on her soft pink lips making him grin back.  
"Pleasure to meet you Keith, im Allura "


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't notice him right away. She was browsing through a fashion magazine when she saw movement at the far end to the main desk. She looked up out of habit, and met his gaze. Her heart did a small jump out of suprise. What were the odds of her coming to a garage were he was at the same time.

He wore the uniform so he had to work here. He was the one who spoke first.  
"Which one is yours?" she jumped a bit out of surprised.  
"Oh mines the ah... She tried clearing her throat.  
"Mines the Blue bug" smooth Allura.  
"Im finished with it, so if you like I can pull it up for you now" he answered back.  
"That would be great"she walked over to the desk.

After she paid he walked off to get her car. She thought for sure he was going to bring up what happend the other night. Most guys would since it happend before. They would see her in public then approached her asking if she could do a little dance for them. She would have loved to land one hit on their face, but she was raised to turn the other cheek.

She didn't have to wait long outside. He pulled right in the front getting out walking toward her. Her stomach twisted nervously as he was in front of her now handing her the keys.

"You should be all set miss"  
He seemed well brought up in manners, she thought. She thanked him grabbing her keys, and nervously brushed her hair back.  
"I appreciate it"  
"Keith" he rushed out.  
"Pardon?  
"Im Keith" with that he held his hand out to her. He had a hopefull look in his eyes.

Looking at him this close he was handsome in a ruggedly way. The young mans hair was dark as ink, and was tousled. His violet eyes were astonishingly beautiful. She didn't notice his eyes before in the dim lighting of the club. They certinly captured her attention now. She couldn't help but smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Keith, im Allura" she grasped his hand in a firm shake. His hand was a tad bigger than hers. They felt rough with no doubt years of hard work.

Letting go of each others hand she began to walk to her car.  
Miss? She stopped looking over to him. He cautiously walked over to her rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Ah...if you wouldn't mind.. He dropped his hands into his pants pockets.

"I would like to ask...would you like to get a bite to eat sometime?" Her eyes widened a bit wail her mind was processing what he just asked. Her feelings were everywhere as she thought about his question. She was swayed by the look in his eyes.

She stepped closer to him tilting her head to one side clasping her hands behind her back.  
"What do you have in mind?" she smiled.

* _At the night club_ *

"You said yes right?!" Allura leaned against the bar smiling with amusement.  
"Well ya I did"  
Her friend stopped wiping down the counter looking at Allura, her eyes wide.

Oh my god! Allura! Her friend Jess grasped her hands both women giggling like young girls. Some of the visitors looked over to them with annoyance.

"When's the date?"  
"We've decided to go to lunch tomorrow"  
"Oh.. a lunch date" Jess raised an eyebrow.  
Allura face dropped "What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothings wrong with a lunch date" her friend shrugged. "Its just that a lunch date is a casual meeting than a real date" Not that much pressure, its good"

Oh..now your making me feel like its not a real actual date" Allura placed her head in her hands.  
Jess gripped Allura hands again.  
"Allura...its going to be great" Allura glanced up at her friend "Plus it doesn't hurt that hes a cutie"  
Both smiled at each other until there manager told both of the women to get back to work. Both sighed in annoyance.

"That's what im talking about Keith!" Lance pratacly yelled through the phone. Keith was getting ready for tomorrow when his phone was ringing. When he answered, lance institly said Hunk told him what happened already.

Keith shook his head mentally planning how he was going to kill Hunk without anyone knowing.  
"Thanks lance, but I need to go to sleep now" Keith fought a yawn.  
"Geez ok just calling to say congrats, but anyway...goodluck tomorrow! "

Keith chuckled shaking his head.  
"Thanks" ending the call Keith went to bed not sure if he was going to get any sleep that night. He was to anxious to even dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that im late yall, iv been going crazy with school stuff so to answer one of my reviews (I don't know how else to respond back im still new at this thing) but In this story no one is an Alian. Its just a modern story in this fanfic. Im only describing Allura the way she looks in the Netflix series without the pink markings on her cheeks. Enjoy!

Allura woke up before her alarm went off to her bathroom right away.  
After her shower she got dressed in her uniform for the brunch cafe putting her hair up for work, and was gone out the door like the wind.

The day couldn't go faster for Allura. She was anxious, and thrilled at the same time to meet him.  
"It's just a lunch date, A casual meeting" she reminded herself. She got out of work a little bit early so she had time to make it there.

Yesterday they agreed meeting at a casual dinner that was open twenty-four hours close by around two. That was enough time for her to fix herself up. Her hands were skaking as soon as she parked. She let her bun down leaving her crown braid in breathing in and out calming her nerve's a little bit.  
She hoped out of her car making her way toward the entrance.

Keith only got a couple hours of sleep. He skipped running today but instead decided to do a set of push ups. After getting dressed in his uniform Keith caught a glimbs of himself in the mirror. He walked over moving his hair this way, and that.

Only for it to fall back in its place.  
It just stayed like it usually did. No hope for it right now. Making himself a quick cup of coffee with plain scrabbled eggs. He put everything away going to work.

As soon as Keith pulled in the parking lot he opened up the garage with Hunk. Hunk had a guilty look on his face when he spoke to Keith tweedeling his thumbs.

"Hey man...so..im sorry it slipped out i was just exited for you" his shoulders sagged.  
"Hunk, its fine" Keith rested a hand on his friends shoulder.  
"Im not mad at you, so don't worry"  
Hunk sighed with relief looking at keith with a knowing smile.  
So.. What time are you meeting her?

Keith reached behind his head scratching it.  
"Were meeting at around two for lunch"  
Your going on a lunch date? Hunk asked  
Ya.. why?  
"Nonono..Its just that...lunch dates are more of a testing the waters kind of date" Hunk babbled.

What? Keith turned to Hunk.  
"So your saying that lunch dates are not really dates? Keith raised an eyebrow.  
"That's NOT what I ment" Hunk did an ex gesture with his arms.  
"And yes it is a date"Hunk waved his hands.  
"So what's up then?"  
Hunk grabbed both of Keith's shoulders.  
"Just have a good time is all im saying"

Later on, business picked up through out the day. It was a quarter till two when Keith decided to head out. Pulling on his jacket he made his way to his truck, and saw Hunk looking his way saluting him. Keith nodded at him then drove out in the street making his way to the resterant.

When he pulled in a parking space he spotted her walking toward the entrance. He jumped out making sure to lock up his truck before lightly jogging toward her. Right when she was reaching for the door he opend it for her.

She turned around to thank the person only to be suprised.  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
Keith opened the door wider.  
"Thank you " she smiled shyly.  
"Anytime...shall we?" he tilted his head toward inside.  
He walked after her. Both decide to slide in a small booth quickly ordering there drinks looking through the menu. People were chatting wail the light clanking of forks, and knifes scraped the plates as other people ate in the resterant.

They would awkwardly glance at each other over there menus in silence. Allura was the one who noticed Keith looking at her first. He quickly looked down to the lunch specials when there eyes met. The atmosphere was still awkward after they ordered there meal.

She decided that she was going to take the lead.  
"So Keith...what made you think to come here for lunch?" Allura asked leaning forward.  
Keith looked up meeting her eyes to answer.  
"Well the food is pretty good. I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to come here" Keith grasped his own hands.  
Allura looked around seeing groups of men in work clothes eating together, families at bigger tables laughing with each other.

"It was a brilliant idea" they shared a smile. The waiter came back taking their orders. Allura ordered a cheese omelet and spinach with a side of toast wail Keith wanted fried chicken with the side of mash potato's.

After taking a bit Keith looked up seeing Allura enjoying her meal.  
"That looks good" Keith gestured her way with his fork.  
"Yours as well"  
"Thanks, I like there fried chicken the most, Not as good as home but its close" Keith shrugged.

"Really? Where are you from?" Allura took an other bite.  
"Im from Texas, I was sixteen when i moved here" Keith explained.  
"Sounds like an adventure for a teenager moving to new york, was it everything you imagined it would be?"

Keith let out a chuckle.  
"Pretty darn close, what about you? Where are you from?" Keith asked cutting the rest of his fried chicken.  
"I was born in London, lived there most of my life, i moved here with my father after he got a job offer about couple years ago.

"Seemed like both of our dads had the same idea dragging us here" Keith laughed.  
"It didn't turn out so bad if you ask me.." Allura admitted.  
"No..I guess not"  
They started to eat again enjoying each others company.

After Keith paid for their food he walked Allura to her car. Before unlocking the door Allura turned to face him.  
"This was nice" she smiled  
"Ya it was...but hey, I was thinking... maybe we could switch numbers?" he asked.  
After a pause, Allura held out her hand.  
"Hand over your phone"

Keith fumbled with his pockets pulling out his phone handing it to her, after opening it up. She typed in her contact information handing it back to him.  
"All done" she replied.

Going there separate ways, Keith drove home with a smile on his face. The date turned out better than he thought it would. He came home feeling good about himself when his cell phone started vibrating in his jean pocket. It was a face time call from Shiro. He accepted the call sliding his finger across the screen. Shiro instintlly showed up on the screen.

"Hey Shiro, what's up?" Keith asked holding up his phone.  
"Hey, I heard that you went out on a date, so just called to see how it went" Shiro shrugged.  
"It wasn't bad, it was fun"  
"That's good to hear from you" Shiro grinned.  
"Its was just a lunch date, nothing big" Keith sighed.  
"Still a date to me" Shiro sqeented his eyes.  
"Hunk told me a lunch date isn't really a date..."  
What's the difference?" Shiro raised an eyebrow.  
"That's what I was thinking!" Keith said throwing his left arm up.

Later on that night, Allura was working at her night job. Spinning on the dance pole pulling herself up again rotating back down. Afterwards she was requested for a private dance. She made her way to the back rooms in the club were they held there private rooms. Allura didn't see anything wrong with whoever requested her until she walked in on the small platform and recognized him. It was the man from yesterday. The man wore his chalk colored hair in a low ponytail with dark jeans with a nice dark purple shirt. He had a sly grin on his face. His gaze made her feel uneasy in the pit of her stomach.

She was always being oogeled at, but this felt different. She no longer felt right wearing her baby pink bikini outfit with her heels. She felt like she was a prize that he wanted. The kind of person, that he gets whatever he wants. And he always does.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven ya'll! I just hit over 500 views! Whooooo! Voltron season 4 is this Friday and I can't wait! Thank you guys who are following my story. You guys just inspire me to keep writing. Enjoy!

Lotor smiled as he sat on a chair.

"Don't be shy love, do what I payed for" he gestures her to come over.  
Allura held back a scoff walking toward him. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin the closer she came to him.

The room was dim with a an old disco ball on the ceiling. Different colors of light danced around the room as she started at a slow pace moving her body with the music in the background. His eyes raked her body. Only inches away she danced, fighting the urge to bolt out of that room. She couldn't put her finger on it but he just gave her a bad vibe. The song ended, but the young man had other plans.

"Come closer" he said.  
She shifted leaning away. He moved forward grabbing her waist with one hand pulling her to him. She stopped him with her hand on his chest pushing against him. She was almost staddeling him if she didn't hold her ground.

They were face to face, only one of them pleased with themselves.  
"Dont do that" she gritted her teeth.  
He chuckled.  
"I ordered a lap dance sweetheart, and your going to do it right "  
"Im not a thing that you can order, or push around " she glared at him.

"Feisty little vixen..." he reached to stroke her hair. She moved away. He gripped her hips with both hands.  
"You know the first time I saw you I wanted you all to myself" his voice was smooth and sweet like honey, but she wasn't a fool.  
"Do you say that to every girl you meet, or am I just lucky?" she sneered batting away his hands.

"How about we both get lucky and have ourselves a quicky in here? " he asked grabbing her arm.  
She could feel her blood boil with eratation. The temptation of knocking his teeth in. And also in the pit of her stomach a twinge of fear.  
"I believe your time is up" pulling back her arm she turned walking away.

He watched her go. His face showing his amusement as she disappeared behind the door.  
" On the contrary love, my time with you has just begun "

She was ready to go to bed when she walked inside her apartment. She shrugged her jacket off walking to her room shedding the rest of her cloths off switching to a long oversize shirt. After wiping off her makeup she crawled into her wonderful bed feeling her muscles relaxing. She sighed with relief feeling blessed that she was home. She opened her phone to see if Coran had tried contacting her when she was cleaning up. He likes to check up on her to see how she was doing living on her own. She loves him to pieces, but he could be a bit dramatic at times. Instead she saw a text from an unknown number. Curious she taped on the bubble opening the message.

She couldn't help but smile. He texted her.

"Hey Allura this is Keith, I know its late, but I was wondering when you would want to go out again. Have a goodnight"

She read the text over, and over feeling the butterfly's wings flutter in her belly. Her fingers itched to type back but he might be asleep already. She decided to answer back in the morning. She was tired but felt like a million bucks. She looked out to her window, and saw the stars shining.

"Goodnight Keith" she wisperd to the stars.

*********************************  
After putting down his cell phone on his night stand, Keith glanced over at a small framed picture on his dresser.  
He walked over lifting it up. Studing the young couple in the picture, he remembered when the picture was taken.

It was the middle of summer. Beverley was a photographer, and took pictures at the park. She wanted to take a picture together, but her arms were to short for the job. Keith laughed taking the picture with the help of his longer arms. She had her arms around his neck with him kissing her hair.

Both looked completely happy. He stroked the glass that protect that piece of paper. He didn't cry anymore when he thought of her. His voice doesn't crack when he talks about her either.

Sometimes he dreams of her. Her smiling. Running through tall grass fields in the sunshine, her hair like spun gold. Shell hold his hand feeling the ghostly gesture of her thumb drawing circles on the back of his.

They don't say anything. Somehow he can feel what she is telling him. Deep in his chest he can feel her telling him that she's ok, and that she loves him.  
He placed the framed picture back down walking back to his bed. He looked at the window from under the covers, seeing the stars shining down on the city.

"Goodnight Allura..." 


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter eight is here! I never thought i would write, but Im loving how this is turning out. Enjoy this chapter!)

After doing his morning routine he walked out the door locking it. Keith felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out tapping his thumb on the screen opening up the text. He grinned reading the text that was from her.

"I would love to"

* _Hunks garage_ *

"A second date! Whooooo go Keith!" Hunk pumps his fist in the air. Keith slides out from under the car finished with his work.  
"To be honest I was a little nervous of what she was going to say" Keith admitted.

"Well, if the first date went all good, I don't see why she wouldn't want to go on a second date" Hunk crossed his arms.  
"Every body has something going on in there lives" Keith sighed.  
"Don't be moody" Hunk patted his friends back.

"You know what...lets all of us hang out tonight" Hunk suggested.  
Keith shrugged. "Sure, text me where were going, I gotta run an errand"  
"Hm, ok see ya later" Hunk waved.  
Keith waved back walking out of the garage toward the front. He was making his way toward his car when he hear a familiar voice.

"Hey there, stranger"  
Keith looked over at her. She just walked over coming around his truck bed to him. Her hair pinned into a bun with some hairs framing her face.

"Im assuming your here for your car?" He smiled taking off his gloves tucking them in his back pocket.  
"You assume wrong, im here to see you" Allura admitted.  
"Im flattered" he shyly glanced down.

"Im a little upset that you know were I work, but I have no idea were you work at" he shrugged.  
"During the day that is..., Im going to guess a secretary" Keith gesturing at her bun, and white color shirt under her jacket.  
She shook her head grinning at him.

"Actually, Im a waitress at Arus cafe" she told him.  
"Fancy" he commited.  
"So your a waitress not an actress?"  
She grinned playfully hitting his arm.  
"Im afraid I don't have that kind of talent in drama" she admitted.

Allura stepped closer feeling bold.  
"And since you picked were we went to our date last time, maybe I can choose" her eyes shined.  
Keith chuckled leaning in. Violet met sky blue.  
"What do you have in mind?"

"Dancing? But you hate to dance" Pidge pointed at Keith.

After work, the group decided to hang out at Shiros gym. His last class ended at six, so everyone waited till shiro said it was clear to come over. Lance brought pizza for dinner. Every one sat in a circle on the matte floor with there shoes off. Each of them grabbed a slice from the pizza box in the middle.

"I don't think ill be that bad" Keith shrugged.  
"Not if you have a lovely dance partner" Lance elbowed Keith's arm.  
"Im happy for you Keith" Shiro clamped his hand on Keith's shoulder. "It sounds like she's quit a girl"

"Wait, wait,wait" Hunk rushed out.  
"Were is this dancing thing taking place?" everyone looked over at Keith.  
"Uh..She said the restaurant is called Corans place? where going this weekend"  
"IV heard of that place" Lance nodded.  
"Its kinda old school tho"  
"How old school are we talking here?" pidge asked crossing her legs.

"Its like a jazzy place" Lance explained. "Its got a good reputation"  
"Oooh fancy" Pidge adjusted her glasses.  
Keith sat there thinking through how formal he would have to be.  
"What if I have to walts or something?" Keith asked. " I don't think I can dance like that "  
Hunk had a wide smile on his face.  
"Its a good thing shay, and I took a class " Hunk stood up proudly.

"She wanted to be prepared for our upcoming wedding, so I can teach you" Hunk suggested.  
"Thanks, Im sure it'll help me out" Keith got up as well.  
"Alright, so come over here" Hunk gestured to himself.  
"Wait, Im going to practice... with you?" Keith raised his eyebrows.

Hunk blinked at Keith.  
"Ah..ya..how else are you going to learn?"  
Lance snickered.  
"Why don't I just dance with Katie?" Keith waved his arm toward Pidges direction.  
"Oooh nooo, ill pass" Pidge shook her head.  
"Pidge c'mon, for Keiths sake" Hunk pleaded. Pidge glared at both of them. Finally getting up, she walked over.

"Fine" Pidge sighed in defeat.  
She walked over to Keith standing in front of him. Her head was a few inches below his chin.  
Keith chuckled looking down at his friend.  
"What?" Pidge squinted her eyes at him.  
" Sometimes, i forget how short you are Pidge"  
Her glasses flashed as she elbowed his side making him wince.  
"Oh, tiny, but mighty" Lance commited.

Hunk taught Keith the basics. Passing on what Hunk learned from his dance lessons to Keith.  
Keith did very well not stepping on Pidges feet.  
Later on, Lance, and Shiro joined in with the fun.

Lance danced with Hunk being silly, wail Shiro danced with both Pidge, and Keith spinning them with both of his arms. Everyone was laughing having a good time.  
Unfortunately, it was getting late. Pidge had to go back to her college dorm wail everyone else went home.

"See ya tomorrow Keith!" Hunk called out.  
"Later" Keith waved.  
He felt a little better now that he wasn't that insecure at dancing. Apart of him couldn't wait to dance with her on there date. But he wouldn't say that out loud.

* _Alluras Apartment_ *

"Your coming over on a date?" Coran asked a little flabbergasted.  
"Yes, and I would apresiate it if you don't go over board with it ok?" Allura twirled her hair holding her cell phone "I feel like this can go somewhere"

"Oh, don't you worry sweat pea, ill put things On the House for you" Coran said excitedly.  
" I can see it now, ill ask the band to put a song on for you kids and-"  
"Coran" Allura said his name firmly.

"That all sounds lovely, but you really don't have to do all of that" she sighed.  
"If that's what you want Allura" Coran smiled.  
"Then, ill be seeing you on Saturday?" he asked  
"Saturday" she confirmed.

"Alright, ill give Joel the heads up so he'll let you in" Coran said.  
"Don't worry about money, ill cover it "  
Allura smiled.  
"Oh Coran.."  
"Well.. if it gets serious, I would want to meet the lad" Coran demanded.  
"Of course" Allura promised.

They both said there goodnights, turning in for the day.  
Allura felt graditute toward Coran.  
She just hoped he'll keep his word on not going overboard on her date.


	9. Chapter 9

Time had felt slow. They have been Texting eachother through out the week. Keith had told Allura that he would pick her up this time for the date. She told him he didn't have to do that, but he insisted it wasn't a problem.

She gave in texting her address to him. He was actually surprised that she lived closer than he thought. It was like two pennies on each side of a tornado funnel at the mall. Each penny would start on opposite sides. Spinning around and around never meeting. Circling each other till it was time to fall.

It was Saturday night when Keith got dressed in his nice black slacks with black brodie Oxford dress shoes. He even got a haircut the day before. Keith thought he looked better than he thought he would. He rolled up the sleeves of his white botton down shirt to his elbows with a dark Grey vest. He looked at himself in the mirror trying to fix his hair with little luck. He sprayed a little colone on himself before he moved out grabbing his jacket.

Keith pulled in at her driveway at seven like they planned. He noticed Allura lived in a nice apartment complex. She walked out the door locking it before making her way to his truck. She was stunning.

Under her trench coat she wore a nice magenta dress with a heart shape neck line. The skirt part flowed to the top of her knees with black open toed heels and a matching clutch in one hand. Her hair was let down in waves past her shoulders.

He thought she looked like a nockout.

He jumped out of his truck to open her side of the door.  
"What a gentlemen. "Nice haircut" she winked.

He nervously chuckled closing her door.

They made it to Corans place. When they entered the building. The hostess greeted them recognizing allura.  
"Miss Allura, what brings you here tonight?" the women asked in exitment.  
"Hey Liv, just came here for Dancing"  
"I see.." she glanced between the two of them before picking up two menus.  
"If you'll just follow me I can take you to your table"

They followed her down the grand steps. The hostess lead them at a small table with two chairs by the dance floor.  
Keith looked around in amazement. No doubt that a meal from this place is the cost of his car. He snapped out of it pulling out a chair for allura. Both women shared a knowing look. Liv did a secret thumbs up to allura which she smiled.

Allura was pleased that he was one of the only men she knew who still knows how to treat a lady. He pushed her in then sat down himself. Both opened up the menus and Keith eyes almost popped out. He casualy glanced over at the appetizers and still felt like he couldn't afford it.

"Don't worry, dinner is on me" Allura clarified. He looked over his menu at her.  
"Are you sure? I can pitch in " he offered.  
Allura shook her head.  
"I picked the place, its only fair that I pay for dinner" They ordered there food as their waitress wrote it down.

"Will that be all Miss Allura?" their waitress asked.  
"Yes that would be all, Thank you" The waitress nodded.  
"Ill be right back with your drinks"

They waited wail watching other people dance around the floor. There was a band on stage playing old jazz music.

"Ok I have to ask, do you know the owner?" Keith asked.  
"Yes" she admitted.  
"How?" He asked astonished.  
"He's a family friend. Coran is basically a second father to me" she replied.  
"I see..." he looked around more.

A slow song began to play from the band.  
He moved first walking to her side of her table.  
"Would you like to dance?" he offered his hand out to her.  
She could feel her face warm up when she slid her hand into his with no hesitation.  
"I would love to" she smiled.

They got up making there way to the middle of the dance floor. With one hand resting on her hip and the other he held her hand up a little higher. He started to lead the way when he acidently stepped on her toes.

"Im sorry! im not a good dancer" he confessed.  
She giggled.  
"Your doing great" She leaned against him. Her head rested on his chest as they swayed together enjoying each others company. He pulled her close as they moved together. He linked the fingers bringing their joined hands close to his chest. They blended in sourounded by other couples that were dancing too.

Then she did a brave thing. She lifted her head up pressing her lips against his. He Didn't hesitate to kiss her back. It was there first kiss since she first met him and Allura felt her skin come alive with goosbumps. He tilted his head more to kiss her deeper making her blush.

Coran was in his office when he saw something on his security screens. He looked at camera five where the dance floor is located. He recognized the long light hair. It was allura! He didn't get a good look at who she was dancing with. So he walked out of his private room making his way down toward the dance floor to get a better look.

He told himself he wasn't being noisey he was observing. He could see who was dancing with Allura more clearly now. Coran had to admit that Allura had good taste in men. He was lean built and is a good looking young man. Allura definitely had tall dark and handsome in mind. Then he saw her lift her head up kissing the man in the middle of the dance floor.

He smiled seeing that she was enjoying herself. Then he decided to help out a little. He turned to find there waitress.

When they finished there meal Allura asked for the check.  
"Oh, your dinner has already been taking care of miss aluura, have a goodnight" there waitress left leaving both of them surprised.  
Allura looked puzzled then looked up at the top of the stairs to see a tall man with orange hair. He waved at her before walking away to his office.

She couldn't help but smile at his kind gesture.

Leaving the restaurant keith drove her back home and walked her to her door like a gentlemen. She didn't want to go inside yet. She didn't want this to end yet.  
"I had a lovely time tonight Keith" she fiddled with her house keys.  
"Ya, me to" he grinned.  
She turned to open her door. She squealed when he grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to him as he kissed her good on the mouth. She did a mental cheer wrapping her arms around his neck.

They pulled away smiling.

Weeks passed since there first night out. They have been spending more time with each other. The two of them have been going on more lunch dates. They whent out to see movies. Keiths friends insisted to invite her on one of there many adventures like paint ball. Allura was exited to join in on the fun, but she was playing against Keith and his group.

Keith was paired with Hunk and Lance wail she was paired with shiro and pidge. The leaders were Keith and Shiro. Red versus blue. She was nervous, but had a little advantage with her long legs to cover more ground. She was hiding behind a tree trying to be stealth as much as possible. When she was being shot at she would run for better cover. She started to shoot back and felt the rush at this game.

She was just getting into the groove when she was pulled back behind a tree. She was shocked at first, until she looked up to see it was Keith. He lifted up his goggles on his head bending down to kiss her. She kissed him long and good before she pulled the trigger hitting him on his patted chest.

He pulled away looking down to see a splash of blue. She ran away giggling when he started to chase her. Shiros team won which Allura was exited about. Losing team had to pay for pizza.

When the game was over she removed her goggles with her padded chest. Allura noticed she was already forming bruises on her arm and top chest. Keith walked over to inspecting her bruises. He leaned in close to her ear.

"If you want I can kiss them better" he offered smirking. Allura blushed but kept going along with it.  
"I might have to take you up on that offer" She giggled.  
"Ewww Keith and Allura are being gross" lance complained. Both Keith and Allura were embarrassed that they got caught flirting.

The holidays rolled in. Things were getting serious between the two. So Allura thought it was time for Keith to meet Coran. She told him before that after her father passed, Coran stepped in to support her when she was eighteen.

She mentioned that Coran doesn't know about her night job. Allura explained that she wants to be able to provide for herself. Coran even paid for her college when she only did her basics. She didn't want Coran to fuss over about her or money problems.

They met at dinner, which Coran picked out. It was a nice restaurant to dine in. He even insisted to pay for the meal.

Allura held keiths hand under the table. She still had a young streak that she had. She liked anything that was sparkely and got exited for the little things. He thought she was adorable.

At the end of the night Keith had Corans blessing to be with Allura. He was even invited to thanksgiving dinner at his own place where Allura and Coran spend the holiday. Keith was thankful. He usually spends the holiday by himself or one of his friends would invite him over to there place. He didn't want to intrude or be a burden.

One time he spent the holiday with lances family and it was a loud house. There were kids everywhere and screaming. It was the first time he was in a crowded house. Plus it was intrusting to watch lance get dog piled by his nieces and nephews.

Heading back home Allura was happy and praised Keith for being an amazing boyfriend when they were alone in his truck.

December blew in a cold breeze. Snow was everywhere and on everything. There was a snow day in New York so Keith and Allura spend time together inside his apartment. She already had a drawer full of her cloths and a toothbrush. It was safe to say she was a little prepared.

That was when they had sex for the first time with each other. It wasn't planned at all. They where watching TV sharing a big blanket when they started to kiss.

They craved for each others warmth and things got a little out of hand. They ran around his apartment chasing each other stealing kisses.

He remembered pinning her against the wall feeling her body. In the morning, he found himself on his bed with her cuddling at his side. He didn't regret anything. He didn't even feel ashamed when they took a shower together.

For Christmas Keith and his friends do secret Santa every year. Allura's name was even drawn in for there would pull out a peice of paper with some ones name on it. This time Keith got Hunk. His friend has been talking about a new Knife set.

When it was time for them to present there presents they met at Keiths apartment. Allura convinced Keith to get a small Christmas tree. Lance committed it looked like a "Charlie brown tree"

Hunk gave Keith a big hug when he was given his present. He was touched that Keith listened to what he has been hinting at for the last month. All had there presents received.

Pidge had Allura, so she was given a cute pair of white knee high socks with printed cat paws at the bottom and a nice pink fluffy scarf with matching gloves. Allura brought pidge into a warming hug.

Allura put on her socks right away. She sticked out her legs in front of her tapping her feet together. Keith chuckeled.  
Keith got a new Cooheed and Cambria T-shirt. Which he held up with pride. Shiro got eyeliner as a joke but his real present was a new pair of boxing gloves.

Lance got a new bluetooth speaker that was travel size. Which Keith made a side comment about how he would blast his horrible music everywhere. And last but not least, Pidge was given the new legend of Zelda video game. She clutched it to her chest.  
Everyone was happy with there gifts.

For New Years everyone wanted to go to time square. The area was already packed and most of the streets were blocked for the celebration. So there back up plan was to stay home watch TV waiting for the countdown and text everyone a happy new year.

Allura placed a new years cone hat on Keiths head.  
"You look adorable" she gushed"  
"That's what every man wants to hear, about how adorable he looks" he batted his lashes. She gently pushed him. He laughed putting an arm around her shoulders.

A commercial was on and Allura asked if he had any hot chocolate. He told her he had the packets in his pantry which she asked if he wanted some too. He nodded his head.  
"Sure" She kissed his cheek before getting up. He took off the paper made hat when the program came back on. The countdown was about to start. The TV screen showed the count down at the bottom corner.

10...9...8...7...6...5...everyone on the screen counted down the numbers. He had an idea.  
He got up making his way to the kitchen. She just put the mugs into the microwave when he turned her around.  
The ball dropped. Everyone on th screen cheered and music was playing in the background. He pulled away looking down at her.  
"Happy new year" she whispered to him.  
"Happy new year" with that he kissed her again both smiling against eachothers lips.

* _five months later_ *

She came home to him. She was exhausted from work and waiting tables. It felt like a long day, and she was looking forward to a soothing bath. She made it into his apartment sighing wail taking off her heels.

"Keith...Im back" she called out to her boyfriend. She walked toward his bedroom taking down her hair brushing through her fair tresses with her fingers. She walked in his room looking around. She was startled when she felt hands slide around her waist.

She relaxed against him lacing her fingers with his.  
"What are you doing sneaking up on people?" She smiled.  
He kissed her cheek turning her around to face him.  
"I like to think of myself like a ninja" he joked.  
"Your such a dork" She looped her arms around his neck tilting her head to kiss his chin.

He popped open an other button revealing her smooth chestnut skin. Her bra peeking out as he continued to finish his task at hand. Once he unbuttoned her crisp white shirt he unclasped her bra from the front. Her breast gently bounce with the motion.

" Ah" Allura grasped his hair as he bent down cupping her right breast and licked it. "Mm! Keith...that tickles" she laughed. He continued licking her breast then switched to the other one grasping the nipple with his lips sucking.  
Her body was reacting to him. She let out small gasps and sighs as he continued sucking her nipple. One hand began to slid down to her skirt lifting the helm up.  
"Keith...not there..!

He stroked her already wet center. He sat her down at the edge of his mattress looking her over. She was a hot mess with her breast peeking out from her button down shirt.

Her pencil skirt rided up to her waist ready for him to have his way with her. With one knee on the bed he leaned over her. His hand slide down her stomach reaching inside her panties fingering her. Allura widen her legs more for him. Both of there eyes hooded with lust.

She moaned out his name as he felt his pants tighten. Keith leaned in to kiss her. His tounge entering her sweet mouth as he added an other finger sliding in and out with lewd noises. Her juices dripping down his hand. Her toes curled as he rubbed her clitoris.

"Mm!" He pulled away kissing her neck. Down between her breast, her belly, then her thighs. He ripped her pantyhose with his teeth licking her soaked panties. Goosbumps rose on her skin. Her arms were shaking trying to keep herself up to watch him.

"Keith..Keith...ahhhh keithh" her head was clouded as she felt her mind going blank. He pulled down her lacey underwear to one leg opening her legs wider. He licked her dripping juices on her inner thighs making his girl pant each time before diving his tounge inside her.

"Oh!" Her hand reached out grasping his hair wail he enjoyed eating her out. Allura's arm gave away having her layed down on her back. One hand carresing Keiths hair as his head moved up and down licking, with her other hand covering her mouth trying not to be loud.

His rough hands rubbed her thighs before sliding under her butt. He lifted it higher diving deeper fucking her with his tounge.  
She moaned harder into her hand.  
Keith pulled away breathing against her sex. Her juices dripped down to his chin.  
"Don't do that" he demanded. Allura looked down to him.

"What?" She sighed  
"Don't hold back your moans allura...let it all out" he said pulling her lower lips apart with his thumbs. She shivered.  
"What...about.. neighbors.. she gasped as he did one long lick on her wet pussy.

"Don't care..."he licked his lips.  
"Just let go..." he sucked her hard making her squeal.  
She cam into his mouth both her arms raised over her head her back arched. He licked her clean with her panting underneath him as he pulled her closer.

He sat up grabbing his length rubbing the head against her entrance. One of her legs hicked up around his waist pulling him closer to her. "Allura.."he rasped out. She smiled up to him her eyes luring him in. Challenging him.

He pushed himself in feeling her insides take shape around him. He hissed as her walls squeezed him. He rocked into her slowly watching himself disappear inside of her. Allura watched as a drop of sweat rolled down his neck.

His lips parted open with the tip of his tounge peeking out. Hair tousled from her grabbing it. She loved his violet eyes when they gleamed watching her too. Keith moved his hips faster into her.

Allura raised her hips meeting his rythem. Her breast moved with the rocking motion of there love making. Her hands gripped the sheets as she felt her lower belly tighten inside.

She dragged her nails down his back making him wince. Keith lifted her leg over his shoulder angling himself deeper into his beautiful girlfriend. Allura leaned her head back with her mouth open in a silent cry when she went over the edge feeling his warmth shoot inside her.

Keith held her closer his forehead resting on her shoulder. She brought her hands up cradling his face in her palms. She smiled tiredly kissing his lips.

"Mm..." he hummed against her. His thumb did circle motions on her waist.  
"You'r too good at this" he brushed his lips against hers.

"Good at what?" she sighed her eyes closed.  
"Being sexy.." he grinned.  
She threw her head back laughing. He couldn't help but smile at her outburst.

"What?" he asked.  
"Im not even trying...I just got off work and I felt gross...but you had to come waltzing in here taking advantage of me" she poked his chest.

"Sorry princess, I couldn't help myself" he admitted wiggling his eyebrows"  
"Learn a little self control babe" she huffed.  
"How can I, when you look like this?" He said pulling down her open shirt to her shoulders.

She wasn't fazed till he leaned over kissing her coller bone. "  
Allura rolled her head back giving him more access only for him to pull away.  
"Seems like Im not the only one who needs to work on self control" he smirked.

She turned her head away from him.  
"How mean of you to tease a defenseless girl" she put a hand over her heart.  
"You, and I both know You'r not defenseless Allura..." he kissed her cheek.

Then he was rolled onto his back with a look of surprised on his face. Keith looked up at Allura loving the view. Her arms squished her breast together her hair wild as her hand dragged down his chest to his stomach.

"Your right Keith..."she smiled down to him a hand on his chest. Pulling off her shirt and bra she tossed them over her shoulder. "Im not defenseless..." she leaned down pressing her breast against his chest.

"That's what I love about you.." he confessed.  
His words reached to her core lighting up a flame. With that, she stroked him up and down before sinking herself down on him both moaning.

"Im in charge now, so no moving for you" she demanded as she slowly moved her hips.  
"C'mon" he pouted  
"Complain again, and I will stop right now" she threatened.  
"Yes ma'am" he moaned as she rides on him faster.

Sorry if I took awail guys. I put alot of thought into this chapter. I love this ship its my guilty pleasure now. Hope you enjoy!  
P.s Thank you flowers and favorites that like my story! You guys rock. XoXo


	10. Chapter 10

Keith felt like he was losing his mind. This just happend so fast. He let out a grunt laying his head on the back of his beat up couch wail she sucked him off. His pre-cum leaking from his cock mixing with her saliva as she bobbed her head up and down. His pants, and boxers were left forgotten in the room with her in her soft pink lingerie that left little to the imagination.

Her hair was out past the shoulders to her lower back. He could slightly feel her teeth graze his skin slurping hard making him groan loud.

"Allura...im going to...ahhhhhh!" He came into her mouth as her hands grasped his upper thighs swallowing his warm sperm. "Shit...this is hot" he thought as he looked down watching her. All he could feel was her hot breath, her warm mouth, and her skillful hands. She released his hard member making a soft pop sound her hand still stroking him.

" Hmmm? Looks like your enjoying yourself love " she smiled. With one hand she started to massage his balls wail the other bent his still hard cock toward his stomach licking from the base to the tip. He gripped her white locks letting out a moan. She let go of his member turning her head to kiss his wrist then lifted herself on top of his lap.

Her hands on each side of his head on the back of the couch with her knees resting on each side of his legs staddeling him.

With her panties still on, she began to rock her pelvis against his slowly. He looked down to see there private parts rubbing together noticing her panties were soaked. His hands grabbed her waist rocking her harder on his pulsing cock.

She leaned in kissing his neck before licking his throat. Allura pulled off his black shirt over his head tossing it behind her. Leaving him fully naked under her.

Did you not like the shirt? Keith chuckled. Allura chortled still grinding against him.  
"Actually its not my top favorite color" she sighed still rocking her hips. Keith raised a brow looking at her eyes that were half lided.

"But then again...the color is becoming of you, and I do like you..." Allura let out a suprised gasp when Keith pulled her panties aside making there wet sex slide against each other. Keith hissed wail Allura let out a lewd noise. Their lower parts were making a slippery noise together making them both more turned on. His tip slid up, and down rubbing against her clitoris in a delicious way.

"You only just LIKE me?" he chuckled.  
She breathed out a laugh. Keith positioned himself, and ramed inside his women slipping in easily. He let out a pained grunt as Allura nails dragged down his back crying out.

She started to move above him sliding up, and down on his member. He could feel her squeezing around him. His cock covered in her juices slipping in and out of her easily. Her breathing became louder letting out his name over, and over. This encouraged him even more. Keith pulled her in kissing her sencless as he rocked harder into her.

He pulled away cupping one of her breast. Keith covered her nipple with his mouth sucking hard. Allura threw her head back as she pulled his head close to her breast as they both came with her moaning in his ear riding out her orgasm.

He woke up in his bed. His back facing the window feeling the warmth of the sun. He looked down to see Allura sleeping on her stomach her head turned his way. His eyes still felt tired, but he leaned his head against his hand propped up with his arm.

Keith's rough hand started to gently stroke her bare back. Only her bottom half was covered with his light grey bed sheets. He started to hum one of his favorite songs wail still stroking her chestnut colored skin. He brushed her long alabaster hair away from her face to kissed her shoulder.

He noticed Allura trying to fight a smile pretending to still be asleep.  
"I know your awake princess" he grinned. She peaked one eye open. She couldn't help smiling back.

He layed back against the pillows pulling her to him. Both laughed feeling happy to be with each other. Half of her body layed on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her bare breast press against his chest with one of her toned legs hiked up to his hip. His sheets no longer covered them both not caring for modesty.

Her right hand drifted up his neck into his dark locks. He petted her hair starting from her head down to her ends.  
She tilted her head to gently pecked his chin. He leaned in to capture her lips. It started soft, and slow. Then there lips moved with hunger.

He angeld his head more to deepen the kiss there tongues sliding against each other his hands slidding up her back. They pulled away for air as Allura licked her lips.  
"Mmmm" she purred.

"What have we here?" Her leg slides down to his pulsing Dick. Wrapping it between the calf and the back of her thigh tightening it.  
Ah!  
Allura giggled. Gripping him tighter her leg sliding up and down.  
How is this?  
"Mm..good" he rasped out. She leaned in again to kiss him.

Pulling away his eyes were still closed trying to search for her lips.  
He flipped her over having her laughing out. He laughed along with her. Her hair was pooled around her head as he grabbed her hips dragging her closer to him lining himself up to her entrance.

He slipped in easily making her feel full. She was still sore from last night, but she couldn't deni how he makes her feel like she could do anything. His pace was slow. Moving in and out he only pulled out before the tip showed then pushing back in all the way. She couldn't help to notice he was being gentle with her. Her breast bounced with every thrust he delivered.

He leaned closer breaths mingling as violet eyes met sky blue. With him still thrusting she lifted her hands caressing his face.  
"Make love to me Keith"

He turned her over to her side and thrusted full steady strokes from behind making Allura's inside turn. Keith reached down and lifted her leg up to enter her deeper making Allura grip the sheets making her mouth open.

"Ke..ah...Keith! Oh..."  
"Allura..." he grunted  
"Your cock is so good...mmmmmm" Keith started to rock into her faster.  
"You feel amazing Allura"  
Keith sat up moving Allura on his lap entering her again her back facing him.

"Oh Keith ah!" she was slowly losing her mind peice by peice as she lost her self in pleasure. Her hips moving on there own. Her stomach was tightened as she slammed her hips down cuming hard.

Keith lifted her from under her knees and stood bringing Allura down on his cock making her squirt over him as he kept thrusting into her. She came again with him pulling out in time his cum shooting out on the sheets. They fell asleep again.

This time Allura was the one to wake first. She got up to walk over to the kitchen. Then she was pressed against the wall her hands braced against it. She looked over her shoulder meeting Keith's lustful gaze.

He moved her hair to the side kissing her shoulder breathing in her scent.  
He reached over starting to finger her. She pressed against him.

Another round? She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11! Yay! More action in this chapter guys. Hope you like it!)

Allura got off around one in the morning walking to her car in the parking lot from the strip club. It was in the middle of may, and the air felt warmer. She pulled out her keys as she made it to her car door unlocking it when she felt something off.

Her stomach felt like it was nervously turning. Allura felt eyes watching her. She looked around seeing no one else in the parking lot. She stepped inside her car closing the door locking it. She settled in starting the car.

She was driving to her place when she looked in the review mirror, noticing a car behind her. She kept driving for about twenty minutes. The car was still behind her. It was a good fifteen feet away. She turned on a street seeing if it would follow. It did just that. Her stomach turned again.

She kept driving. Allura had been driving for wail hoping to ditch the car, but she could't shake them away. She had a feeling it was probably one of the men that came to the strip club often. She noticed she was low on gas. She silently prayed that she will make it home.

She thought of Keith. If she could try to ditch the car again she could make it to Keith's apartment. She did a couple of turns up to a street light. She saw the light turn yellow and other cars were honking at her for speeding up running a red light.

She glanced at the review mirror and sighed with relief. They didn't make it like she hoped they wouldn't. Quikly, she drove to Keith's place.

Keith was in bed sleeping when he heard his come buzzing. It buzzed a couple more times before Keith made it across his room pressing down on the botton.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Keith, its me" her voice was shaky.

"Allura? hold on" he buzzed her in. He opened his phone to see what time it was. It was 1:40.

He opened the door as soon as he heard her knocking.

"Hey..what's wrong?" he let her in.

She walked past him as he closed the door.

"I know this is sudden, but can I sleep here for tonight? " she turned to him.

"What's wrong?" he walked toward her.

She told him everything. To when she left her job, and the car that was following her to leading up to now.

"Im sorry for the short notice" she apologized as they made it to his room.

"No, its fine. Im glad you came here " he opened a drawer from his dresser to hand over one of his shirts for her to sleep in.

Once she changed he pulled the covers back, settling back into bed with her back facing him. He scooted closer putting his arm over her waist spooning her. She smiled resting her hand over his.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to work tomorrow" he suggested. Allura laced there fingers.

"Ill be fine" she wisperd.

He kissed the back of her neck making her smile.

"Gnight sweetheart" he sighed. He was already drifting off to sleep when Allura wisperd back.

" Goodnight"

Allura's phone started to buzz in the morning. She woke up before Keith so she could get dressed for work at her place. Allura pulled Keith's shirt over her head slipping back on her bra, and the rest of her cloths from last night. With her hair unbrushed, she quickly made it to the livingroom before he pulled her by the waist for a goodbye kiss.

She giggled as he started to kiss her neck. She knew what he was trying to do so she tried to get to the main door with Keith in tow.

"Keith! I have to go" she laughed. He was still in his boxers. His hair was tousled from sleep. He looked extreamly sexy right now.

"We could both call in sick..." He cocked an eyebrow smirking at her. Allura bite her lip thinking it through.

"Tempting, but IV called in sick more than nessesary, and only once I was actually ill. I'll see you soon ok?" she leaned in pecking his lips. Then she was gone.

"Damn...I thought I had her that time"

At Hunks Garage, Keith was working hard at work when he thought about what Allura said last night. There's alot of creeps in the world. What if someone was trying to abduct her?

His eyebrows creast as he felt anger surge through him. Just thinking if anyone tried to hurt Allura, he would go berserk.

"Keith? You ok?" he snapped his head to Hunk. His friends face looked concerned as he glanced down.

"You just might break that into two" said Hunk. Keith's was gripping onto a wrench tightly untill he loosened his grip.

"Ha...sorry Hunk its just that...something happened last night with Allura" Keith sighed.

"Was it a fight?" Hunk asked.

"What? No, it wasn't a fight" Keith shook his head. Hunk guided Keith over to the side.

"Then, what happened? "

"Last night, something happened with Allura wail she was driving back from work" Keith explained.

"Like what?"

Keith lowered his voice as he turned to Hunk.

"On her way back home, some creep was following her in a car. She was a little freaked out, but she said she lost them before she came to my place" Keith explained.

"Did she get a good look at the car?" Hunk asked.

"She said it looked like a regular car, but she couldn't tell what brand it was" Keith sighed.

" She thinks the color might be a dark blue"

Hunk thought for a moment. "Is she going back tonight?" Keith nodded his head.

"Ya"

"What do you say we drop by for a visit? See if we see anything" Hunk sprung out.

"Spy on my girlfriend? " Keith raised an eyebrow.

Hunk shook his head.

"We'll be looking out for her. Wail she works, we go check out the parkinglot. If we so happen to see a car that matches the description, we write down the lisence plate. Just in case we have to report something " Hunk patted Keith's shoulder.

"That...may not be a bad idea..."

"I feel like this is a bad idea..." Keith slouched in his seat.

"Why?" Hunk turned to Keith.

"It looks like were about to buy drugs!" Keith blurted with his hands up.

Keith wore a dark ball cap with his red hood over his head to conceal most of his face.

They were both in Keith's truck since the dark red color wasn't that noticeable as much as Hunks. They were already parked at the strip clubs parkinglot. Hunk sat in the passengers seat beside Keith wearing a ball cape in reverse with shades.

"Whatever, we got a job to do'' Hunk moved his shades down his nose. His eyes shifted looking for anything suspicious.

"Do you even feel... comfortable that Allura still has this job?" Hunk asked. Keith leaned his head back on his seat sighing.

" We...talked about it before. I don't particularly like the idea of her still working as a stripper, but she's had this job before I even met her. She can handle herself. It's her call if she still wants to work here" Keith answered.

"You must have alot of patience. Which is surprising coming from you" Hunk fought a smirk.

"Shut up" Keith grunted. Both men continued looking for anything suspicious.

An hour passed, and it was now 1:00 in the morning. Hunk fell asleep when he was jabbed on the arm.

"Ow!" Hunk rubbed his arm.

"Shh! Look" Keith hissed. It was Allura walking to her car.

They watched her as she pulled out her car keys from her purse opening her door. She still looked beautiful even wearing sweat pants and a old hoodie. She paused as she looked around, then stepped inside starting the engine.

She pulled out driving before going on to the road.

"I don't see anything...oh, wait!wait!wait! We got something..." Hunk pointed out a car that slowly pulled out in the parking lot.

"Seeing it now, it matches the description from Allura " Keith started the ignition following the car.

"Don't get to close" Hunk added.

"Im on it" Keith stayed on the left lane keeping an eye on Allura's blue bug, and the dark blue car. Keith noticed it was a 2016 Volvo. And it was defintaly following Allura. When she switched lanes it did too. She turned on the next light it followed.

Keith felt unsettled. What did this person want?

On a red light Hunk rolled down his window. He pulled out his phone positioning it horizontal.

"I don't think its time to do a selfie" Keith glanced over.

"Its for proof. We need photo evidence of the car and the lisence" Hunk zoomed in on his phone.

Hunk click multiple pictures before checking to see if they were blurry.

"Got it!" Hunk claimed. The light turned green.

"Good. Now that were done with that" Keith slowly speeded up next to the mysterious driver in the car.

"Can you see e'm?" Keith asked looking at the road.

Hunk skwinted, his eyes tying to see into the tinted window. He could see a sillowet of the person, but trying not to make it noticeable.

"Can't really tell. They defintaly have long hair, but I don't think its a women. Hunk eyed the shape of the strangers side profile. They had a sharp jaw shape.

Keith saw Allura take a turn. His phone began to ring. Caller ID said Allura.

"Hey honey!" Keith pushed the speaker button. He settled his phone down in the cup holder wail driving.

"Keith I know its late, but can I sleep over again?"

Hunk looked over at Keith nervously.

"Ya..you know you don't need to ask. Just show up" Keith shrugged at Hunk.

"Well, ok Im on my way now" Allura said.

"Well ah im not home now, but you know were my spare key is right? Ill see you at home hon, ok?" he assured her.

"Ok, see you there, I love you" Allura signed. "I love you too" Keith hung up.

"You guys are too adorable" Hunk smirked.

"Not now Hunk!" Keith glared.

They ended up down the street from Keith apartments. They parked a little further away from the other car. It was parked on the side of the street from Keith apartments. Its head light still on.

"There just watching..." Hunk wisperd. It was really late now. They heard dogs barking in the distance with some ambulance alarms. They saw Allura step out of the car locking it before walking toward the front entrance. The other cars door opened as a lean figure stepped out. It was more clear now that the stranger was male. With the low lighting of the street lights they could see the figure a little clearly.

Keith's heart thudded faster as he saw the figure make its way too Allura. He acted before he could even process what he was doing.

"Keith?" Hunk hissed. He jumped out of the truck following his friend. Allura was about to walk up the stoop when the figure grabbed hold on her arm.

Her surprised shriek made Keith sprint all the way to them. His fist flew making contact with there cheek. The figure lost its grip on Allura's arm backing away to the sidewalk.

"Keith!" Allura gasped.

Keith stepped in front of Allura in a protective stance. His body was on alert. His blood boiling with rage.

"Fuck off! You piece of shit!" Keith growled. The figure made a chuckle sound before walking toward them again. Keith brought up his fist.

Then, the figure was flung back by his shirt almost losing it's balance. They turned to see a bigger man standing in between him, and his target.

"Get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you" Hunk spat.

They slowly retreated back to there car. And drove off down the street.

Keith turned to Allura gently grabbing her arm.

"You ok?"

Allura lunged at him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, but were did you come from?" she asked looking up at his face. Hunk walked toward them.

"And what about you?" Allura questioned.

"Look, its already late. Maybe we should continue this tomorrow?" Hunk asked scratching his head sleepily. Keith nodded wrapping an arm around Allura's waist.

"Your right. Ill see you tomorrow Hunk, Thank you" Keith thanked. Hunk shrugged.

"It's what I do. See ya Keith!" Hunk made his way down the street were he parkhishis truck.

Both Keith and Allura made it to his apartment locking the door behind them. When they finally got into bed with Keith spooning her, he spoke first.

" Did you recognize him?"

There was a pause as she remembered turning around and saw his smug face. His eyes were focused on her.

Her skin crawled when her mind clicked when she heard him chuckle. She remembered where she heard it from. She snuggled closer to Keith.

"Yes"


	12. Chapter 12

Happy new year! Have been sick lately which sucks. So hers chapter 12! Enjoy!

Keith woke up feeling the lack of warmth from his side. He sat up rubbing his face awake. His hair was a mess of bed hair. He dropped his hands down on his lap looking over to his side. The sheets were pulled away from her side.

He slide off the bed walking toward the living room. Making his way down the hall way he sees the kitchen light on with the faint smell of coffee.

He turned the corner seeing allura pour herself a steaming cup of coffee on the counter. The shirt he let her sleep in stopped on her upper thighs her panties slightly shown when she raised her arms.

"Hey...aren't you late for work?" Keith asked.

Allura turned around to him.

"I called in sick for today" allura took a seat on the small round table rubbing her head.

"Oh..are you feeling alright?" he took a seat across from her.

Allura wrapped her hands around the warm mug pulling it closer to her chest. She nodded.

"I just realised that I was almost asulted or whatever he was going to do with me" allura breathed out. Keith looked down on her hands noticing her hands were shaking around the cup.

"I can't stop them.." allura claimed watching her fingers tremble.

If you hadn't shown up I wouldn't know what he would do"

Keith got up walking over to her side of the table. Her eyes turned watery as she sucked in a quick breath calming herself.

"This hasn't happened to me before" allura turned to face him. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he rubbed her arm soothing her.

They didn't speak. The sound of cars driving by the street. The soft Drips of water from the sink in Keith's kitchen. A thought popped in Allurra's head she has been itching to ask.

"Will you tell me what happened to Beverly? " Allura asked.

"How do you know about her?" His voice firm and low.

"You said her name in your sleep once" allura explained.

"And your friend lance brought her up in a conversation once, and I also saw the picture in your drawer when I was looking for a spare T-shirt."

There was a long pause before he sighed.

"Beverley...was my girlfriend. We were planning to get married." Keith confessed.

Allura felt a twinge of jealousy. She pushed it back down curious to know what happened.

"What happened? Did you break up?" her eyes glanced over to his face.

Keith pause again before answering.

"She was in a plane accident. She was on her way back home from a job in California when the plane went down. No one survived the crash."

Silence surrounded them. Allura placed her hand over his that was on the table. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles soothingly.

"You won't lose me." she whispered. "Is that why you get so defensive over me so easily?" allura asked.

"That's part of it i guess, but what happened to Beverley was a freak accident. Anything can happen Allura, theirs alot of crazy people out there " Keith placed his other hand over hers.

"I know that. I mean, mentally I think of myself a strong women that can take on anything. But last night proved me wrong. I froze out of fear." Flashes of last night popped in her head.

There was an other long pause. Then Keith had a idea that might help out allura's state of mind.

"How do you feel about taking self defense class?" Keith asked.

For the next couple of weeks allura was hitting the gym. She swung putting her weight into the punch. Her side braid moved side to side as she swung.

"Good. Now do the combo move I showed you" shiro smacked the pads on his hands together.

She panted as she raised her sky blue boxing gloves to guard her face.

Keith watched with pride as allura train giving it all she had.

Allura was having a private lesson with Keith's friend shiro three times a week. She would train after her job at the café. So she had to pack a bag of workout cloths ahead of time so she would be prepared.

Shiro had no problem when Keith asked if he could train allura in self defense. Keith's good friend excepted. Today, Shiro was helping her out on some punching combos. She was a quick learner.

Shiros timer went off signaling them for a break.

"Lets take a 5 minute break " shiro advised. Taking her gloves off her sweaty hands.

Allura took a quick swig of her water bottle from the side wiping her forehead.

"Looking good out there" Keith grinned as he walked over to her. She pulled her lips from her water bottle twisting the cap back on. She turned his way.

"Ya? Your enjoying the view? " she smiled back.

"I find women in sweat pants, and a sports bras very sexy" Keith stood in front of her. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you liked to go a few rounds with me..." she winked.

"We can go to the showers" he gesture to the restrooms. Eyes gleaming mischiefly.

"I meant sparing" she laughed. Keith blushed in embarrassment.

"Or, that to" Keith walked over to her on the matt floor.

He grabbed a pair of black boxing gloves from the equipment closet before making his way over to her. After he pulled them on. He took a stance guarding his head. She mirrored his stance.

"Don't go easy on me" Keith took his stance.

"Not a chance " Allura started with a round house kick catching him off guard for a split second. He caught her leg in his gloved hand.

"Watch in tiger, pivet your foot when you kick" He teased her. Keith rubbed his gloved hand up her thigh. She shook her head grinning as she pulled back her leg.

"pivet, noted" Allura took her stance again.

This time she launched a quick jab. He block it raising his arms up protecting his head.

She then raised her leg for a side kick, but was brought down to the floor.

She landed with an oof on her back, but quickly wrestled around for his legs. She shifted herself between his legs, with one arm under his foot, and the other reaching over to grip her hands on his pants leg.

"You showed her jui jitsu too?" Keith grunted in the hold.

"Tought her three holds" shiro claimed. "Collar choke hold, arm bar, and that would be the heel hook" shiro pointed out from the side lines.

Keith tapped out on the Matt. "Wow, way to go babe" Keith grinned. Allurra helped pulling keith back onto his feet.

"Im impressed! You pick things up quick" Keith started to unwrap the velcro on his gloves freeing his hands.

"Thank you. Im starting to enjoy it very much" she walked over to him. Allura lifted on her toes pecking him on the lips.

"Would you like to practice more wrestling at home?" she licked her lips.

He saw how her eyes drooped low. Her hands behind her back looking inocent as she leaned into him. He glanced over her head noticing shiro walking to the bathrooms. Just them in the room now.

He pulled her in close, his hand on her ass squeezing the firm flesh with his fingers. Her arms sliding around his neck.

"Im game, babe" he grinned down to her.

He kissed allura's forehead as she sleeped covered in his bed sheets. Her hair pooled around her head like a halo. He carefully slipped out of bed walking toward his window looking down on the street.

Carefully he pulled aside the thin cotton curtain peering into the dark night.

Almost at the end of the street, Keith recognized a dark blue Volvo near one of the street lamps.

He walked over to his bedside grabbing his phone on his nightstand. His bare feet sliding across the hardwood floor glaring at the car. Sliding his finger across the screen he pulled up a text threat.

"Send me those pictures Hunk"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorrysorrysorry! School troubles! Yuck. Longest chapter I have written so far. Big chapter. Lemons and Smut smut smut! ill Here's chapter 13! And awaaaaawy we go!

It has been a week since allura quited her night job. She was relieved that the boss understood the reason when she gave in her notice. Allura had talked to Keith about it before she made her final desition. Keith couldn't help but feel a small relief lifted off his chest. He confessed to her what he, and hunk were really doing that night.

Keith finally decided to show allura the photos hunk took the other night.

When did you take these? Allura asked as she swiped through the pictures of the unknown driver's car from Keith's phone. He sat down on the bed beside her. Her upper body supported from the pillows wearing one of his dark t-shirts with panties.

"The other night when the incident happened. Hunk took the pictures wail i drove. " Keith took his phone when she handed it back to him.

"I don't think that I can be alone. I feel like he's just going show up at my place." Allura crossed her arms in discomfort.

They settled back into bed. Keith brought her into his arms resting his chin on top of her head listening to the sounds of the city. Slowly drifting of to sleep, Keith said what was on his mind.

"Lets move in together"

For the past month allura was already moved into his apartment. She didn't have much, but she made his apartment mire lively. It was a new step into there relationship that made Keith think about the future. A future with Allura. He smiled thinking about her.

He loved her. She was smart. Compassionate. She had spunk. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. And she could kick any ones ass. Including him.

His mind went further on.

He thought about buying a house with her. Allura with a swollen belly. A baby that resembles her. His heart warmed at the thought. He was sitting on the couch when allura walked in the living room wearing her work out clothes.

"Ready?" she asked as she finished up tieing her hair back.

He took her small duffle bag from her hands walking out the door.

Allura has been doing great in her training with shiro so far. He was taking a break on the side as she finished her last set at punching the bag. He watched her put in her whole strength when the timer beeped for one more minute. Shiro was encouraging her in the background as Keith's thoughts drlifted watching her form. His eyes skimmed her body.

Her arms. Her waist. Her slender toned legs.

He was snapped back when he heard his name being called.

"Ready to go home?" allura stood in front of him wiping her brow as she smiled.

"Ya, lets get going" he stood up.

Her looked over her body again. She caught him checking her out which made him slightly blush.

In one of the nights he made love to her, Keith noticed that her arms and legs were starting to get toned. When he thought he had the upper hand to be on top on night. With out warning she would flip him over onto his back. It was an interesting battle of dominance in bed. He liked the challenge.

She was in good shape before, don't get him wrong, but he was loving how strong she looked in class. He loved that feisty side of her. Sometimes he'll jump in just to brush up on his forms, or be her sparing partner.

He felt that he couldn't get enough of her. He would painfully waited until they arrived at his place.

He waved to shiro calling over that they'll see him again later. The couple walked to Keith's truck driving and soon they were heading back home.

Opening the door to there place. He took her to his bedroom straight away. She yelped in surprised as be swept her up in his arms making her drop her duffle bag to the floor. Realizing what his plan was she began to laugh into his shoulder.

Kicking his bedroom door closed he layed her down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes, and socks before freeing her own feet. He stood at the edge of his bed raking his eyes over her dishelved form. Her legs were spread as were her arms above her head. Her hair was tied back in a high pony tail leaving some hair strands to from her face.

Her light pink active tank top had ridden up on her stomach. They shared a look of longing. He watched her lips turn up at the corners before closing her eyes.

He lifted her tank top pulling it over her head dropping it to the floor. Her sports bra was sky blue her nipples erected through the thin material like tiny pebbles. He kissed her neck making his way to her bound chest. One hand cupped her left breast kneaded it wail he licked her pebbled nipple through her sports bra. Her fingers slid into his dark waves sighing as she enjoyed the senastion as he touched her body.

He started to grind into her covered center to ease his throbbing cock. Allura grinded right back opening her legs wider for him. Her walls were pulsing to fill the need to hump against something. Panting, she lifted her legs to slid off his black active shorts down with her toes. He paused. Grunting as he took off his shorts kicking them to the side.

Making allura sit up he helped her take off the sports bra leaving her only in black yoga pants.

His hands slid down her bare belly as he leand down placing open mouth kisses on her sterndum to her belly button. Still watching him, she bit her lip when he dipped his tounge into her navel before continuing down. He settled in between her thighs making her stomach flip in exitment.

Before she met Keith, allura didn't think she would like someone licking her down there.  
She thought it was weird and erotic at the same time. She wondered how it would feel because no one has done it to her. In her last relationship they only fooled around a little bit. She gave him a hand job and he fingering her. But, when the first time Keith went down on her she saw stars.

She snapped back to the present when she felt one of his fingers rub over the thin material of her yoga pants. She could feel herself becoming more wet as she heard him rubbing her lower parts with each stroke. Her fluids were soaking through her pants making him wet his lips.

"Mm!" she hummed as he licked her covered pussy.

She could feel his tounge on her. Could feel her juices seeping thorough as he covered her with his mouth. She lifted her hips to meet his asulting lips.

His fingers curled into the top of her yoga pants peeling them down her legs with her soaked panties tossing them aside. She slid her legs back to her body. He growled as his hands slid up her ankles to the top of her thighs. Feeling her toned smooth legs.

She watched him through her eyelashes meeting his dark eyes. He pushed her thighs apart to kneel over her again. Keith kissed the inside of her thighs before poking out his tounge. She softly gasped as he licked where her thigh met her hip bone. Kissing the crease to the junction. He continued on licking her soft skin. He could slightly taste a hint of salt from her working out earlier. He hummed against her skin. His cock twitched at the thought on how she was going to lose her mind on what he was about to do.

"Keith...stop...teasing" Allura whimpered.

He brushed his nose into her curls licking in a slow pace savoring the way she tasted.

"Oooh!" She couldn't form words. Her mind was blank. Both of her hands shot down pulling his head closer threading her fingers into his hair.

He moaned into her folds making her legs twitch. He pulled away watching her juices flow down before parting her open wider with his fingers. Then he began to start eating her out. Her head was back down on the bed. She whimpered as he used the flat of his tounge pushing it in and out of her pink folds.

Her chest was heaving.

She was moaning out his name over and over as he lapped at her lower lips making her legs tremble.

Her mind was in a haze.

Gripping her hips he pulled her in closer. His slick tounge moved up to her clit pushing against it. She could feel the soft puffs of his breath against her pussy. Allura arched her back when he slipped in a finger then an other pumping in and out in a fast pace wail his tounge flicked against her nubb.

* _Almost there..._ * she thought.

"I...immmmcoming...comingimcommingkeeithhh!" she rushed out breathless as she cam all over his face.

He didn't mind one bit as he licked her like she was a melting ice cream cone. She was panting trying to catch her breath. Her breast slightly bounced when her hips jerked up when he slurped the rest of her juices making her limbs twitch as she rode off her orgasm.

He kissed her clit as he crawled up her body to kiss her lips.

"Allura...you taste so good" Keith pulled away to lick his lips.

He slipped off his dark T-shirt before lining himself up to her entrance filling her up as he pushed inside her easily. He groaned as her wet walls gripped him tight.

His hands gripped the underside of her thighs up toward her chest as he hovered over her body snapping his hips into hers. Each of her hands held a fist full of the bed sheets above her head as he moved above her. She tossed her head side to side being taken over by pleasure.

Her whole body was ignited. He surrounded her senses making her mind go blank as she droped her head back down on the bed drawing out a long moan. Calling out Keith's name toward the ceiling as his dick penetrated her.

Still inside her warmth. He turned her onto her right side lifting her left leg up on his shoulder wail he straddled over her right leg plunging deeper into her wet walls.

"Ah!" her eyes widen as his amazing cock was hitting her cervix.

She braced both hands on the mattress in front of herself. Her hands began to tire from gripping the sheets so hard. Her breast were bouncing wail they made love. His cock was so deep inside. He was getting bigger. Her brain was foggy.

"Oh God!" she moaned into the bed sheets when she felt him swell and gush inside her.

She rolled onto her belly catching her breath. Allura felt hands began to splay out on her sides. She slightly jumped when his tounge drew invisible circle's on her lower back as his hands reached up to grasp her nipples between his fingers. His warm member picking her entrance. Her walls were still pulsing.

"Another?" she panted as she looked over her shoulder.

His eyes answered for her. The fire beneath his eyes made her shudder. He was a man with few words in bed. But his actions were out of this world. She could never refuse him. She smiled at him.

"Take me.." she whispered breathlessly pressing her ass against his cock.

He took her from behind, opening her legs wider to reach deep into her vagina again. Her arms dropped down. The side of her face pressed into the mattress with her ass in the air as he took her. He came inside her again making her moan as both of there fluids dripped out when he pulled away.

She turned to lay sprawled on her back. Her breast heaving as he kissed the side of her ankel. Her calf. The inside of her knee. His hands slid up her thighs sneezing the toned flesh with his lean fingers.

"I love you" he kissed her lips once more.

She smiled as he pulled her to his chest.

"I love you too" she kissed over his heart.

Rolling out from under a car, Keith stood up stretching out his back. He lifted his head in time to see a dark blue Volvo pulling up into the garage. He froze a bit as be looked over the car. His co-worker hoped out as Keith strides over to the veichal. He made his way to the back of the car. He pulled out his cell phone pulling up the pitchers hunk sent him.

His eyebrows lowered. Grintng his teeth Keith walked up to the young man who pulled up the car into the garage.

"Whose car is this?" Keith asked trying to control his spiked anger.

"Just a guy" the young man answered taking a step back.

"What does he look like?" Keith demanded.

"He has very light hair, nicely dress. Seems very polite " the boy shrugged.

Keith made his way toward the garage door peering threw the glass window.

There in one of the waiting room chairs sitting casually sat a man that looked to be about in his late twenties.

Keith would rather have slash the tires with his pocket knife than to fix the car.

"Here, drive this up to the front" his coworker tossed the keys over to Keith. The keys lightly ginggled as they landed in Keith's hand.

Keith pulled out and drove up to the front. He saw the guy walk out the door after paying at the counter. Keith stepped out the car closing the door. He got a good look at the man. His hair was strait and fair color like alluras. He kept it long nearly to his waist. His complexion was way pale as well. He wore a casual dark purple T-shirt with dark fitted jeans. His feet were covered in dark Adidas. A silver watch was placed in his left wrist.

"Thank you" the man made his way around to the drivers seat were Keith stood by.

"Sure" Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

The man finally looked at Keith.

Keith saw it in his eyes that he recognized him.

"We've met before..." the man pointed a knowing finger.

"Not formally " Keith gritted out.

"Hm.." the man looked at keith.

The man was half a head taller than Keith. The man looked at him like was analyzing an animal for game. Like how you would take down an exotic beast.

"Then let me make the first introduction, im Lotor" he stuck out his hand in a casual manner.

Keith looked at his stretched out hand.

"Keith" he reached out gripping lotors hand shaking it once before dropping his hand.

"Everything alright here?" Hunk stepped out side in front if the main doors. Both men turned toward Hunk.

"No problem at all mate" Lotor turned his head back to Keith. "We were just chatting"

Keith glared at him.

Lotor opened his car door stepping inside. He started the car and rolled down his window.

"It was a pleasure to meet you keith" Lotor all but grinned.

"I don't think I can say the same for you" Keith sneered.

Lotor chuckled before driving out into the street.

"Was that who I think it was?" hunk said walking over to Keith.

Keith was glaring where lotors car disappeared to.

"Ya. It was"

(Hunks wedding)

The invitation arrived in the mail.

On the day of the wedding, allura wore a rose gold sequin strapless dress that stopped two inches above her knees with nude ankle strapped heels. Her toe nails were painted a baby pink color. Her hair was curled at the ends making the curls bounce everytime she turned her head.

Stunning was what came to Keith's mind.

Keith was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie around his neck. He combed his hair back as best as could. He pulled on his black dress shies and they were off to the wedding.

When they arrived at the destination were the wedding took place they almost instantly found the rest of the gang sitting down with them. All of there friends dressed there best. Especially Lance, since he said " There were going to be many lovely ladies at this party".

The wedding was beautiful. Hunk stood nervously at the alter waiting for his bride. His friends sat on his family side of the room encouraging him. The theme music played softly from the piano as shay appeared at the end of the aile in a lovely white wedding dress. Hunk visibly relaxed. Transfixed at his soon to be wife.

They exchanched there vows of promise to love each other for the rest of there lives as long as they both should live. Alluras dabbed at her cheeks with her fingers. Keith grabbed her hand squeezing it gently. Both continued watching as Hunk was allowed to kiss the bride.

After the ceromy, every one that was invited for Hunks and Shays wedding had met at the reception hall. The DJ was already starting to play the music. Everyone began to take there seats at the cream colored covered round tables. The group took their place at a table close enough where the new married couple table was at in front of the dance floor facing out to everyone.

As the guest sat in there seats. The lights dimmed down when Hunk and Shay walked to the middle of the dance floor starting there first dance as husband and wife. A romantic song began to play from the large speakers. Hunk swayed shay across the wooden dance floor. Everyone watched the couple smile at eachother as they danced.

When the music drifted to a stop everyone began to clap in applause. Lance whiseled before clapping enthusiastically for his friend. The applause made both man and wife's cheeks flush pink. They turned to sit down on there table.

Everyone began to enjoy the party. More people gathered on the dance floor. They food was dillivered to guest at there tables.

Keith danced with his friends and alluras swept him off to dance with her.

Soon it was time for the bride to toss the beauque of flowers.

The DJ made an announcement for all the ladies come to the dance floor for the bridal toss. There was practically a Stan peed of young and older ladies that hurried to the dance floor. Allura shrugged thinking * _"why not?"_ * convincing pidge to join in just for fun.

Allura and pidge stood near the back as the bride took her place in front of the group of ladies. She said a few words of encouragement before turning her back to them and launching her arms backwards making the flower bouquet fling back.

A mob of arms stretched out. Fingers reaching in the air as the flowers arched over many heads.

Allura noticed that the girl standing in front of her misread the distance making the wrapped flowers fly pass the girls fingers and into allura empty hands.

Allura had caught the brides bouquet.

Stunned she heard some of the ladies clap. The women in the front row made soured faces wail the rest Congratulated allura for her catch. She turned over meeting his eyes across the room.

He was sitting at their table with the rest of the guys. Allura and Keith shared a look. Then her heart fluttered when he smiled winking at her. She flushed as she made her way back to him.

"What if someone walks in? what if we get caught?" she asked against his lips.

"Shh...not if were quite " Keith's lowered voice barley echoed the tiled walls.

They were in the mens restroom in the last stall. Her back was pressed against the wall as they continued to lock lips like teenagers.  
He stopped to reach over to push the toilet seat down to sit. He pulled allura over to stand between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck angling her head down to claim his rough lips. He began to grope her ass when they heard the bathroom door swing open with foot steps walking in.

Keith lifted allura up from her bottom in a panic making her squeak. He guiding her legs to straddle his lap just in case they could see his shoes. They were nose to nose looking into each others eyes as they listened to the two mens conversation. Both of there hearts were racing in fear of getting caught.

Allura shifted a bit when she felt his hard on. She looked back at Keith recognizing the mischief look in his eyes. He winked at her as he lifted the skirt of her dress up to her waist showing a cream colored thong. Gripping her hips he pulled her closer to his body.

She opened her mouth as he started to move her center over his pants tent. She grinded down her hips into him fighting back a sigh as her mouth hovered over his.

She closed the distance kissing him hard. Her fingers knotted in his combed back hair. Fighting back a whimper as she rode above him. He groaned when she quietly sucked on his bottom lip.

"Hey, you alright over there?" one of the men calls over in a concerned tone.

He pulled his lips away from hers realizing his mistake. Allura in a drunken haze began to kiss his adams apple as he thought of what to say.

"Ya! Ya im fine" Keith grunted as Allura nibbled on his neck.

The two men were still talking when he unzipped his pants freeing his penis. He slipped his stiff cock inside her thong feeling her dripping pussy rub against him. He took his chance ramming inside entering her warmth. She pulled away to gasp only for him to swoop in to capture her sweet lips. She moaned into his mouth. Feeling his cock stir her inside's.

Her slender toned legs wrapped around his midsection as they started a steady rythem.  
Keith reached behind Allura slowly unzipping her builtin bra strapless pink dress. He watched as the sweetheart top fell from her chest freeing her perked breast. His eyes were drooped when he licked his lips.

She placed her right hand behind her on his left knee, and the other gripping the back of his neck as he continued to fuck her wail he sucked on one of her breast. His arms circlheraround her waist keeping her in place. Making her arched her back into him. Her breast pressed closer to his needy mouth.

Squeezing her eyes shut she fought down the urge to moan, or anything remotely louder other than breathing. She tossed her head back when Keith angled her hips grinding her down on his dick hitting a toe curling spot. She let go of his knee to cover her mouth. Not trusting herself to make any sound.

Both heard two pairs of feet heading toward the bathroom door.

When the two men finally left, Keith stood up pushing allura against the wall thrusting the whole package inside her. Her hands were down pressing against the cool wall. She almost cried out if she hadn't bite down on his shoulder. He grunted delivering each thrust feeling small beads of sweat on the back of his neck. Allura dropped her head back to the wall in her own world of pleasure. Her breast bounced with every steady thrust. Keith dipped his head down to catch a drop of her own sweat that was trailing down her color bone with his tounge.

"Hm! Keith! She cried out feeling him nip at her chest.

He lifted her leg up hooking the back of her knee over his arm. Placing both of his hands on the wall he picked up the pace. He watched her face as he fucked her good in the mens bathroom at there friends wedding. She reached up with one hand cupping the back of his neck for leverage.

"Allura...you...drive... Me...crazy" he said with each snap of his hips. "Shit...you feel so good"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She whined trying to match his thrusts.

He hummed against her skin as he took her nipple into his mouth. He pulled away to kiss her saliva covered breast to move on to the other one. Sticking out his tounge he laped against her nipple as his hands gripped her waist helping her move against his throbbing cock. Her tight pussy made sexy sloshing sounds. She was gushing so much that her juices were dripping down to his balls onto the tiled floor.

"Come on baby...cum..." he kissed the top of her chest.

She embraced him tight as she came. Crying out into his shoulder as she skwirted around his member. He was right behind her when he grunted out coming inside. He let out a low groan as his seed painted her walls.

After catching there breath. He gently placed her leg down. His head leaned on to her bare shoulder breathing her in. Her perfume was mixed with her sweat. He kissed her shoulder. Her neck. Her jaw.

Her eyes opened catching his gaze. Both of there eyes were lowered. They unconsciously leaned in closer. She raised a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes.

There noses brushed against each other. There mouths open. There lips a breath away.

"Marry me..." he breathed against her lips.

Penny for your thoughts! I want to see what you guys think.  
Reviews are great. Id love to read and get all of your opinions.  
Thanks for reading! Ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Till next time.


End file.
